


testing 1 2 3

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a test work for a personal project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	testing 1 2 3

This is Ihani of the Viridian Tides!

> Ihani (Viridian Tides) @nightskyihani  
>  @legitjax I hope you're enjoying your present. >:D

 this is mikir of the weeping cliffs. sup?

> mikir of the weeping cliffs @mikkibit08  
>  @nightskyihani @legitjax babe, no, what did you do. jax, what did she do.

~~hey there this is jaxeh of the shadow seekers~~

never mind im jaxeh of the spirits

> jaxeh s @legitjax  
>  r i p my beloved notebook theres water all over it
> 
> jaxeh s @legitjax  
>  @mikkibit08 she gave me a trick pen filled with water gdi @nightskyihani
> 
> Ihani (Viridian Tides) @nightskyihani  
>  @legitjax I love you too. ^_^

This is Arinn of the Spirits;

> Arinn of Spirits @arinaespirits  
>  Necromancers, test on reanimation tomorrow;

This is Xepho of the Silver Trails

> Xepho ST @thecrescendo  
>  So Hamilton won Best Musical Theater Album #elated #Hamilton
> 
> mikir of the weeping cliffs @mikkibit08  
>  @thecrescendo source or it didnt happen.
> 
> Xepho ST @thecrescendo  
>  @mikkibit08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=...


End file.
